gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Ops 2 Weapon Guides: M27
Hello, this is Erza-chan! And welcome to the second episode of my Black Ops 2 Weapon Guide. In this episode, we're taking a look at the M27. It's a fully-automatic weapon, and is unlocked at level 31. The M27 is a German weapon. Hailing from Germany, this weapon is manufactured by Heckler und Koch. The weapon was designed on the Infantry Automatic Rifle program in 2005, when the United States Marine Corps sought information to European firearms companies. In 2006, contracts were issued for sample weapons to Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal, providing copies of the infantry version of the SCAR, a variant HK416 to Heckler und Koch, and Colt Defense, which provided two competing designs. Companies that attempted to compete but were not accepted as finalists for testing include Land Warfare Resources Corporation, which competed with the M6A4 IAR, the Patriot Ordnance Factory and General Dynamics Armament and Technical Products with the CIS Ultimax 100 MK5, marketed as the GDATP IAR. In December 2009, the Heckler und Koch model beat out the other three finalists, and has entered the final five months of testing. It was designated as the M27 in the summer of 2010, coincidentally sharing a designation with the M27 link it would not use, but instead it was named after 2nd Battalion of the 7th Marines, who were testing with automatic rifles since before September 2001. The version, as depicted in Black Ops 2 uses a futuristic amalgamation of the M6 assault rifle, and the HK416. The M27 chambers the NATO-standard 5.56mm cartridge. Magazine capacity in-game is 30 rounds per magazine. Having the Extended Clip equipped gives you 40 rounds per magazine. The M27 is a low-damage assault rifle; killing in four shots to body in middle range, and up to five at a distance. Penetration level is medium, as with other assault rifles. Rate of fire is relatively average, about 750 rounds per minute. Recoil isn't generally a problem, as you won't notice it in sustained fire. Reload time is generally quick at 1.95 seconds, and 2.50 if you have a completely depleted magazine. As of the post-January patch, all of the assault rifles have reduced sway, and the M27's four hit kill range has been extended to 1500 inches from 1600 inches, adding a hundred more inches to increase the weapon's range of effectiveness. The headshot multiplier has also been tweaked slightly, allowing for fewer shots to kill as long as one is a headshot over distant ranges. The M27 has clear and has not-so-obtrusive iron sights. Because of its low recoil, some more complex optical attachments are available for you to use at your own disposal, but some are less useful because of its aesthetical negativities. First off, is the reflex sight. It consists of a precision sight with red dot on the center. It provides you a clearer view on target, allowing you to snap to them more quicker. Second, is the EOTech sight. It functions like the holographic sight as seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. You gain a range advantage because of the zoom level increase, albeit the increase is lesser than the ACOG's zoom. In turn, you will face some small amount of tunnel vision, making target acquision more difficult, in terms of the left and the right sightlines.